Brujah Clan
Clan Brujah (布鲁赫, Bù lǔ hè) are a bloodline of Vampires who live for the fight. They are part of the 7 secret clans of the Camarilla. About They understand authority more then they care for formal greetings. Brujah is an uncivilized Clan who split between themselves between 3 views; Idealist, Iconolast and Individualist. As of the introduction to the storyline, the clan was ruled by the Idealists. However, conflict between the views still occurs; they use fighting to settle differences between the 3 views. When introduced, a competition was about to be held between the 3 teams among their clan, over the Zhui Yan Butterfly Soul.Chapter 39. Their home city is not as grandiose as the Ventrue Clan's, but it is still an impressive sight to see. Their castle/HQ resembles a battle arena.Chapter 39 Their Sacred Weapon is the Torture Axe.Chapter 36 Despite their reputation as tough and stern fighters, they love their hybrid monsters. Not just for their fighting abilities but as their adored pets. They were dearly upset by their defeat at the hands of Fraser and Mei Lilla much to the surprise of the pair as well as Ge Chen and Yue Jian. They are forced to heal their beloved pets and take Yue Jian hostage until they do so.Chapter 39 Despite their barbaric nature, they do not break their word on agreements.Chapter 39 The father of Fan Le Lao's mother originally wanted the current Leader of the Brujah Clan as the fiance of her daughter. In the aftermath of what happened to her, in the massacre Fan Le Lao's father made they lost an Elder. They are still extremely angry because of this, and it is highly likely that one day they will turn their back upon the Camarilla. Members Brujahleader.png|Clan Brujah leader, Brujah Idealist Leader Brujah1.png|Unamed member of the Brujah clan, Brujah Iconolast Leader Brujah2.png|Another unnamed member of the Brujah clan, Brujah Individualist Leader brujahyuejian.png|Two unnamed members holding onto Yue Jian (middle) clan brujah.png|The 3 leaders alongside their clan members Trivia *They are based on the clan of the same name from Vampire: The Masquerade. As with the clan they are based on, each member protects a set of philosophical beliefs or morals so strongly that they come off as a clan of brutes and thugs. Also, the split within the clan exists, though Vampire Sphere does not expand upon the groups. **Vampire Spheres description of them as "barbaric" is a nod to the clans traditions of "Rants" and "Raves" (different terms for different moments where Brujah come together in VtM), their habit of struggling with controlling their Frenzy compared to the other Vampire clans, as well as their habit of being both builders of great things and destroyers of that same greatness. **Traditionally the Brujah did not have a direct preference for fighting, preferring originally to fight with words, they were expected to defend their stances against other Brujah, as well as go to war to fight for their beliefs. Actions backed words, though fights rarely broke out among its members. However, the fact they had the abiltiies for fighting lead the clan to be able to continue as bodyguards and soldiers for other clans such as the Ventrue clan long after its glory days were over and the days of open forum debates ended. **After the Gangrel, the Brujah are valued among the Camarilla for their fighting abilities, sometimes preferred as the Gangrel are wilder and more animal-like then the Brujah. For the most part, when dealing with the other clans, each Vampire knows what to expect as there is structure to the clan, even with the unpredictable nature of clans such as the Malkavians. With the Brujah there is no real structure to the clan at all; one group can react very differently to another making them much harder to control or predict and making the other clans cautions towards the Brujah well placed. A group of Iconolast Brujah working together, or even a number of individualists working independently on their own accords, can become problematic due to their anti-establishment stance, leading to other clans being fully aware of how "uncivilised" Brujah can be and how destructive common Brujah common goals can get. **The Brujah logo is loosely based on the symbol for Anarchy ("A" surrounded by a circle) and comes from VtM itself. It represents their rebellious nature and their habit of coming off as destructive and anti-establishment. References Site Poll If the choice was yours to make, which of the clans would you want to be part of in Vampire Sphere? Ventrue Tremere Gangrel Brujah Malkavain Toreador Nosferatu Lasombra Tsimizce Giovanni Ravnos Category:Brujah Clan Category:Vampire Category:Vampire Clan Category:Camarilla